


Instante Sublime

by RhapeSeuhans



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Making Love, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 17:36:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5549372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhapeSeuhans/pseuds/RhapeSeuhans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El reinado de Oda Nobunaga ha acabado, pero la guerra por el poder continúa, arrastrando consigo las esperanzas de los que sólo quieren amar...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Instante Sublime

La alianza alzó los brazos en señal de victoria. Oda Nobunaga había caído.

Tras vencer, los soldado decidieron celebrar a lo grande, invadidos por el espíritu de camaradería sin importarles compartir la alegría con los que pronto volvería a ser sus enemigos. Al pasar las horas, poco a poco los líderes fueron rompiendo la coalición y retirando sus tropas para regresar a casa y disfrutar del pequeño lapso de paz que se avecinaría, sólo quedando al final las tropas de Kai y Oushu que continuaron con el festejo.

\- Hey, Sanada. Good job – felicitó Masamune – Le dinos una buena paliza al Señor del sexto cielo, ¿no es así? –

\- Sí, es verdad - dijo éste animado, y después agregó con cierto pudor - Somos un buen equipo –

\- Por supuesto que lo somos – sonrió complacido para luego su rostro cambiar a una expresión más seria – Dime, ¿pensante en lo que te dije? –

\- Ah, Masamune-dono, yo… - paseó los ojos por el suelo y suspiró – Lo he pensando y… Me gustaría ir contigo a Oushu, pe-pero no puedo. Kai es mi tierra y debo protegerla. ¡A-además, Oyakata-sama me necesita a su lado! – terminó de decir con los hombros temblándoles, nervioso, pues no sabía del todo si esa era la decisión correcta pero al menos era en la que más fe tenía.

\- Yo también te necesito a mi lado – replicó el Dragón de un ojo con el cejo fruncido y cruzándose de brazos. Yukimura por fin lo miró, sorprendido – Tch! Parece que no puedo separarte del viejo Takeda por las buenas; tendrá que ser por las malas –

\- ¿Por las…malas? – repitió sin entender.

\- Dices que no puedes separarte de tu señor – se acercó hasta que ambos quedaron frente a frente – Entonces, cuando derrote al Tigre de Kai, yo seré tu señor. ¿Qué te parece eso? – sonrió desafiante, posando la mano envuelta con el listón rojo en la mejilla izquierda de su compañero.

\- Oyakata-sama no es alguien fácil de vencer – contestó con una sonrisa parecida, aunque con un dejo de tristeza. Y tomó esa mano con suavidad para no lastimarla, disfrutando de la calidez que trasmitía.

\- Ha! No importa. Me gustan los retos – dijo, e hizo juntar sus labios en lo que sería un corto beso de despedida, no obstante, el saber que no volverían a verse durante bastante tiempo hizo que el Cachorro del tigre lo rodease con sus brazos, aferrándosele fuerte a la espalda para no dejarlo marchar aún.

Masamune, encantado por esa reacción, bajó a su cuello, estremeciendo al de ojos café al sentir aquella lengua sobre su piel; probando de esa carne que tanto le fascinaba hasta parar a morder una de sus orejas, sabiendo de sobra eran los punto débiles de su rival, que, para ese entonces, ya se había percatado de lo que éste intentaba hacer.

\- Masamune-dono, no deberíamos…N-no es buen lugar. Alguien podría… –

\- ¿Qué dices? Si eres tú el que me está provocando – le dijo burlón al oído - Sólo no hagas ruido –

Sin separarse ni un centímetro, llevó a Yukimura contra un árbol y restregó sus caderas con las de él en un vaivén lento pero ansioso, gozando del roce de sus cuerpos.

De pronto hizo arrodillarse al Cachorro y éste no dudó en lo tenía qué hacer. Rápidamente se quitó los guantes y las prendas inferiores que vestían a su amante, no tardando nada en comenzar a jugar con aquella extremidad semi-erecta. Al principio la sacudió despacio, con cierta delicadeza, lamiendo ocasionalmente la punta para después bajar y subir repetidas veces por el tronco, embriagándose con ese particular sabor a hombría que lo mantenía extasiado.

\- ¿Lo hago bien, Masamune-dono? – preguntó en voz baja para no ser escuchados, con sus mejillas ardiendo de pena y excitación.

\- Eres… maravilloso – contestó con la respiración entrecortada, jadeante, mientras el calor se intensificaba y ambos comenzaban a traspirar. Ver a su amante así de sumiso y disfrutando también del acto le parecía tanto adorable como excitante – Ahora, sé buen chico y abre la boca – dijo, y lo tomó de la nuca para poco a poco hundirlo en su entrepierna. Paró en seco cuando sintió el tope y, sacándola un poco para darse espacio, comenzó a moverse. 

Yukimura sintió arcadas que trató de contener respirando con normalidad por la nariz, pero el invasor era demasiado grande y le rozaba la garganta sin miramientos, por lo que volvió su vista hacia el Dragón y con ojos de súplica pidió misericordia…, lo que fue un grave error, pues, para Masamune, resultó ser una visión de lo más angelical que sólo sirvió para causarle una poderosísima euforia al grado de, en pocos minutos, acabar en su boca. El Cachorro tragó lo que pudo antes de toser mientras que otro poco del líquido blanco escurría pesadamente por su barbilla. No era la primera vez que practicaban la felación, pero eso tampoco significaba que ya estuviese acostumbrado…

\- Es mi turno de hacerte sentir bien, ¿cierto? – susurró sonriendo con aires de malicia y coqueteo, abalanzándosele encima para quitarle la armadura y los pantalones. Y antes de volver a atacar sus labios, ensalivó los dedos que usaría para toquetearle su parte más privada.

Un escalofrío le recorrió de la cabeza a los pies a Yukimura al sentir esos dedos curiosos hurgando en su interior e intentado ensancharlo. Y sus gemidos, mezclas entre goce y dolor, sonaban apagados al ser interceptados hábilmente por la lengua del Dragón que no les permitía ni a uno solo escapar.

\- Ma…Masamune-dono, necesito…sen-sentirte dentro – musitó arrastrando con dificultad las palabras. El calor del momento no le dejaba pensar con claridad.

\- Date la vuelta – le ordenó empujándolo de pecho contra el árbol de una manera un poco brusca, pues las ansias de volverse uno con su pareja también lo carcomían. Acercó el miembro y lo posó sobre la entrada que había estado trabajando, metiéndolo despacio, esperando a que la cavidad le dejase el camino libre sin forzarlo. Yukimura cerró los ojos al sentir aquello completo tal cual mástil, moviéndose inicialmente en un ritmo pausado, disfrutando de cada detalle de su interior; mientras sus labios entreabiertos lanzaban tímidos jadeos con cierto temor a que alguien ajeno los escuchase.  
Se habían alejado de la fiesta e internado en el bosque para hablar en privado, con lo que ahora ambos tenían la paranoia de que alguno de sus hombres los buscase.

Al notar a su compañero ya más dispuesto, Masamune se enganchó a su cintura y comenzó a moverse libremente, aumentando el compás de las embestidas hasta que las rodillas de Yukimura, temblorosas, no aguantaron más y casi se doblan. Entonces el Dragón optó por una posición más cómoda; se tumbó sobre de él en el pasto, separándole las piernas con las propias, y continuó.  
Yukimura no pudo impedir un grito de placer cuando Masamune mordisqueó sus orejas a la vez que avivaba sin piedad los bombeos. Y así pasó un tiempo hasta que lo hizo alcanzar el clímax, provocando también el suyo al sentir las convulsiones de su amante, terminando por regarle las entrañas con su semilla.

El ojiazul, aún sin salir del Cachorro, lo besó cuánto pudo y pensó que realmente no podría esperar hasta la próxima vez que se vieran para poseerlo de nuevo. No obstante, éste ya había tomado la decisión de no acompañarlo a Oushu, y la respetaría aunque no estuviese en nada de acuerdo.

Y por su parte, Yukimura, igual se le crispaba el corazón de pensar en ello. También deseaba estar con él, pues su cuerpo y alma le pertenecían totalmente. Pero la Guerra lo complicaba todo y más por ser de bandos distintos… Abrazó al Dragón y respondió encantado las caricias.

\- Entonces…Nos vemos luego – dijo quedamente Masamune tras terminar de vestirse y ponerse el casco. 

\- S-sí – contestó el Cachorro con la cabeza baja. No había mucho qué decir…

Masamune apenas si había dado un paso cuando se detuvo y lo miró de soslayo.

\- Hey, Sanada. ¿Puedes decir “I love you”? –

\- ¿Eh?... – se quedó extrañado al no entender qué dijo – ¿“Ai robiu”? –

\- I love you, too – contestó con una sonrisa traviesa aunque abatida. Y emprendió de nuevo la marcha.

\- ¡Eh! ¡Espera, Masamune-dono! ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Qué dije? –

\- Te lo diré algún día… Espero – murmuró lo último para sí mismo, y volvió a la fiesta a retirar sus tropas.

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito en 2012.


End file.
